<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Can I Deal with the Leak First? by Fire_Cooking</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23349544">Can I Deal with the Leak First?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fire_Cooking/pseuds/Fire_Cooking'>Fire_Cooking</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crack, M/M, Panic, Pregnancy, Robot/Human Relationships, child birth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 09:36:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,571</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23349544</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fire_Cooking/pseuds/Fire_Cooking</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ernesto is not looking forewords to what's about to happen, and nobody is really prepared, but there will be a baby soon</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ernesto/Neil, Lord Boxman/Professor Venomous</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Can I Deal with the Leak First?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Please take this with a grain of salt, it is absolutely crack</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I did enjoy writing it tho :}</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ernesto buried his face in his hands. </p>
<p>It wasn't any less awkward now than it was 8 and a half months ago.</p>
<p>“You check out all fine.” Venomous stood up and smiled at him. “You have at least two more weeks,”</p>
<p>“Good.” Ernesto huffed. He looked at Venomous, he still felt angry, but he couldn't say anything at this point. Venomous was already aware of how pissed he was.</p>
<p>Ernesto stood, and let his panelling close up.</p>
<p>“Thank you for letting me do this extra check up. I know they are awkward but I'm worried, you know.” </p>
<p>“Yeah, I know.” Ernesto sighed. He started walking out of the room.</p>
<p>Ernesto stopped at the door, putting his hand on the frame.</p>
<p>It wasn't the most painful thing in the world but he didn't like this 'every 8.25 minutes' crap.</p>
<p>“Are you okay?” Venomous asked.</p>
<p>“Yeah, just regular contraction, still no where near the worrying stage.” Ernesto had googled that one extensively on his own.</p>
<p>“Are you sure?” Venomous started to walk over to Ernesto.</p>
<p>“Yeah, and like you said, I'm still a few weeks out.” Ernesto took his hand off the door as his insides relaxed.</p>
<p>Ernesto went to take another steps, and he felt a pop.</p>
<p>It wasn't painful, but he felt his panelling start to build pressure and leak. There was a dripping noise.</p>
<p>Ernesto looked back at Venomous, who was just as wide eyed as he was.</p>
<p>“SOMEBODY GET ME SOME TOWELS!” Venomous screamed.</p>
<p>Ernesto put his hand back on the door frame. Nerves starting to buzz in his head.</p>
<p>“I still could have a few more hours to days, it'll be fine.” Ernesto said quickly.</p>
<p>“Nope nope nope nope, you are getting in the bed in my lab, we have to monitor you now, you could start going into full labour any minute now!” Venomous grabbed Ernesto's arm and pulled him across the lab.</p>
<p>“Can I deal with the leak first?” Ernesto asked.</p>
<p>“Absolutely.” Venomous said, he pushed Ernesto towards the bathroom in the lab.</p>
<p>Suddenly a Boxman was at the door with a arm full of towels in one hand and a coffee mug in the other.</p>
<p>“What do you need these for?” Boxman said tiredly.</p>
<p>Ernesto went to speak but was shoved in a room and the door closed.</p>
<p>“Ernesto's water broke!” Venomous called, already starting to go into panic.</p>
<p>Boxman looked at Venomous for a minute. “So he's getting close?” </p>
<p>“He's starting labour!” Venomous said, the door next to him opened.</p>
<p>“Can I get a towel?” Ernesto asked.</p>
<p>“Of course.” Boxman crossed the room and passed a towel to Ernesto.</p>
<p>“Thank you, father.” Ernesto closed the door again.</p>
<p>Boxman crossed the room, seeing a puddle, he tossed a towel on it. “I assume you are keeping him here to keep track of him.” Boxman said.</p>
<p>“Of course!” Venomous looked at his watch. “I have to take the time of his water breaking, and then I have to track his contractions and the rate of fluid leavening his-” </p>
<p>“Whoa there, PV, take a deep breath, this could take a few more days still.” Boxman said, rubbing the towel across the floor on a trail of fluid with his foot.</p>
<p>“But- but- but-”</p>
<p>“Why don't you go text Neil that Ernesto's water broke, and take some breaths, Ernesto has a digital log, he'll catch you up on the times when you get back.” Boxman pushed Venomous out of the room. Boxman knocked on the bathroom door.</p>
<p>“I'm almost done.” Ernesto said quickly.</p>
<p>“Take your time, Venomous is probably going to text your hero for the next half hour.” Boxman said.</p>
<p>The door opened, Ernesto looked at Boxman. “I'm really going to have to stay in here until I give birth, huh.” Ernesto sighed.</p>
<p>“That was Venomous' request not mine, now let's get you in bed and comfy.” Boxman took Ernesto by the hands and pulled him to the bed in the room. Boxman stopped Ernesto before he got on and put down a few towels on the sheets before letting Ernesto crawl into it. He smiled and pulled a blanket out of thin air, covering and tucking Ernesto in. “There, perfect for my little man.” </p>
<p>Ernesto looked away from Boxman, blushing a bit. “Thanks, dad.” </p>
<p>Suddenly the door to the lab opened.</p>
<p>“Boss, Boxboss said he had towels covered but I brought more!” Fink called with a chirp.</p>
<p>“You just missed him.” Boxman called.</p>
<p>Fink skittered over to the bed. “Ernesto, is your dumb baby here yet?” Fink said quickly, crawling up Boxman.</p>
<p>“Almost. That's why we need towels.” Ernesto said.</p>
<p>“Gross.” Fink huffed, Boxman held her in his arms.</p>
<p>Ernesto gripped the blanket and tried to adjust as another contraction hit.</p>
<p>He shuttered as he moved and felt more fluid gush out.</p>
<p>Boxman put a hand on his shoulder.</p>
<p>“Just relax, it's going to be okay.” Boxman said softly.</p>
<p>Suddenly Venomous crashed back into the room, he had his arms filled with notebooks and a textbook.</p>
<p>“Neil's informed, I just have to-” Venomous crashed whatever he was working of off his lab station, he started to open the textbook and the notebooks, he looked at Ernesto. “What time did your water break?”</p>
<p>“12:42.” Ernesto said tiredly.</p>
<p>“How much fluid have you lost?” </p>
<p>“About 100 ml.” Ernesto sighed.</p>
<p>“How far apart are you contractions.” </p>
<p>“8.25 minutes apart,” Ernesto mumbled.</p>
<p>“You still have some time before you go into full labour then.” Boxman said firmly.</p>
<p>“He's already in the first stages of labour!” Venomous called.</p>
<p>“PV, calm down, it's going to be okay.” Boxman said, Fink struggled out of his arms and to Venomous, she pulled on his lab coat.</p>
<p>“Boss you are getting all stressed out for no reason.” Fink said.</p>
<p>Venomous looked down at her. “But-”</p>
<p>“You need to stop worrying about the dumb baby and sit down!” Fink exclaimed.</p>
<p>Venomous gulped. He pulled a chair over and sat down, burying himself in the textbook.</p>
<p>“It's going to be great!” Venomous called. </p>
<p>Boxman shook his head and started work on keeping Ernesto comfortable.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~~~~hi</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Suddenly the lab door burst open.</p>
<p>“ErnestoareyouokayIcameassoonasIcoulddidImissanything!?”</p>
<p>Neil collided with Ernesto, holding him in a tight hug.</p>
<p>Ernesto sighed as he felt the movement cause him to leak more; but Neil being here felt better.</p>
<p>“It's okay- my water just broke, we should be parents soon enough.” Ernesto said softly, rubbing Neil's back as the man shook in his arms.</p>
<p>“Venomous said you were going into a labour and I couldn't get out of class, and I had-” </p>
<p>“Shh... It's okay baby, It could be another few days before the real labour happens.” Ernesto comforted.</p>
<p>Neil let go of Ernesto and pressed a kiss into his forehead.</p>
<p>Neil landed next to the bed, calming down a little bit. His hands still shook as he held Ernesto's.</p>
<p>“You really got shook up by Venomous, huh.” Ernesto put a hand on The side of Neil's face. Neil pressed himself into Ernesto's hand, kissing it gently.</p>
<p>“I didn't want to miss the most important even of my life so far.” Neil said softly.</p>
<p>“I'll make sure you miss nothing.” Ernesto laughed a little. “I think I can negotiate with the little one.”</p>
<p>“You could negotiate anything.” Neil sighed.</p>
<p>Ernesto tensed up.</p>
<p>“They are getting closer together.” Venomous said from his lab station, writing in a note book.</p>
<p>“Still only 7.9 minutes apart.” Ernesto chimed as he adjusted himself a bit. Neil started to shake more again.</p>
<p>“D-do you need anything, I c-can-”</p>
<p>“Shh, I just need you here with me.” Ernesto pressed the back of Neil's hand to his face.</p>
<p>Neil leaned forewords and kissed Ernesto face again.</p>
<p>“I can handle that.” Neil sighed and leaned on the side of the bed. “I'm not leaving your side again until it's all over.”</p>
<p>“You are allowed to take a walk if you need.” Ernesto said gently.</p>
<p>“I'd never-”</p>
<p>“Go get more towels.” Boxman has appeared and thrown a ring of keys at Neil.</p>
<p>“I-”</p>
<p>“Go be a useful hero, down the hallway to the right is the closet. It's the green key”</p>
<p>Neil zipped away as fast as he could.</p>
<p>“Father you didn't need to do that.” Ernesto huffed.</p>
<p>“Yes I did, now let's get your towels changed.” Boxman said, he pulled the blanket off Ernesto, who grumbled but stood.</p>
<p>He really didn't like this part of labour, he dreaded what would come later. He hoped this slow leaking of amniotic fluid would stop, or get less, it really felt awkward to be wet like this.</p>
<p>Ernesto got a towel tossed it him.</p>
<p>“Come on, clean yourself up.” Boxman said, Ernesto grumbled a bit, he started to try and get his legs dry.</p>
<p>Bending over was hard enough before he was inconvenienced by his insides.</p>
<p>Ernesto was nearly dry by the time that Neil was back with a stack of towels.</p>
<p>Neil passed Boxman the new towels, he gave Ernesto a weak smile.</p>
<p>Ernesto felt a little better, and then another contraction hit.</p>
<p>Ernesto gripped into the bed. Then there was a click, and a splash.</p>
<p>“You've had you panels holding in fluid this whole time!” Boxman hissed, Ernesto started to go red.</p>
<p>“I-I-”</p>
<p>“You don't have to try and keep yourself closed around us, Ernesto, you are allowed to let your water go!” Boxman called. He looked at Venomous who was glancing over between taking notes. “Right doctor!?”</p>
<p>“Oh, uh, yeah you shouldn't hold in anything that's trying to come out.” Venomous said quickly.</p>
<p>Boxman face palmed but got back to towels.</p>
<p>Ernesto once again got himself mostly dry, he felt less fluid dripping now, which was much better than before. He left his panelling open as he got back into bed on now fresh towels. He was tucked back into the bed.</p>
<p>“I'll be back in a little while.” Boxman skipped off with the now dirty towels.</p>
<p>Neil looked around, and then floated up, placing himself on the edge of Ernesto's bed.</p>
<p>“How are you doing?” Neil asked.</p>
<p>“I've been better.” Ernesto said. Neil pressed a kiss into the side of his face and placed a hand on Ernesto's mid section.</p>
<p>“You are still not going to feel much.” Ernesto mumbled.</p>
<p>“I can still try.” Neil whispered, he leaned his head on Ernesto's shoulder as he rested his hand on Ernesto's midsection.</p>
<p>The two laid together through a few contractions. Neil making sure to rub Ernesto's hull as he went through his pains.</p>
<p>“They are getting closer together.” Venomous said blankly. “At this rate you'll be in full blown labour tomorrow morning.” Venomous said, he looked up from his book. “I should check your dilatation.”</p>
<p>“D-do we have to do it right now.” Ernesto said, holding Neil tightly as another contraction ate at his inside.</p>
<p>“It'd be best before another round of contractions hit.” Venomous stood and walked over, he started to pull on a pair of gloves.</p>
<p>Ernesto shifted a bit. Venomous reached the bed. Neil hoped off the bed, he held Ernesto's hand tightly.</p>
<p>Venomous pulled the blanket back.</p>
<p>Ernesto tightened his grip on Neil's hand as Venomous started his exam.</p>
<p>Venomous quickly got it over with his exam, he gave Ernesto an awkward smile.</p>
<p>“You're still at 2 centimetres but I think you've widened at least a half cementer, I can't say for sure. But like I said you should be fully ready for birth by morning.” </p>
<p>Ernesto awkwardly got back under the blanket with Neil's help.</p>
<p>“Knock knock!” Boxman poked in the door. “Is everything alright in here?” </p>
<p>“I just got done with a dilation check.” Venomous said, taking off his gloves and discarding them.</p>
<p>“Good, because Ernesto has some visitors.” Boxman opened the door, a pile of box bots behind him.</p>
<p>Ernesto took one final tug at his blanket to make sure he was covered as his siblings rushed to his bed.</p>
<p>“Hey guys!” Ernesto called, he opened his arms and was attacked by five hugs.</p>
<p>“How are you hanging!” </p>
<p>“You need anything?” </p>
<p>“You are totally in our hearts right now.”</p>
<p>“I am Jethro.”</p>
<p>“Mikayla.” </p>
<p>Ernesto felt his face heating up as he was in a group hug. “I love you guys!” </p>
<p>“Seriously, Ernesto, do you need anything?” Darrell asked.</p>
<p>“I just need this thing out of me and more hugs from you guys!” Ernesto called, his siblings all yammered about loving him too as he was squished in a hug.</p>
<p>Ernesto felt better, until a contraction hit, but he could ignore it for just a little bit.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~~~~hi</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ernesto watched his siblings walk out, all waving. Ernesto would have been wearing a smile if he could.</p>
<p>Neil smiled at Ernesto and kissed his face. </p>
<p>“You feeling better?” Neil asked.</p>
<p>“Yeah.” Ernesto sighed, Neil sat himself back on the edge of the bed.</p>
<p>“I think me and Venomous are going to leave you two alone for the night, since he says it's safe for you two until morning.” Boxman said, he wrapped an arm around Venomous.</p>
<p>“Well we should check in a few times over night and-” </p>
<p>“You two make sure to call if the little one decides to do anything drastic.” Boxman said over Venomous.</p>
<p>“Good night, Father, professor.” Ernesto said quickly.</p>
<p>“Good night!” Neil echoed.</p>
<p>Boxman pulled Venomous from the room and closed the lab door.</p>
<p>Neil and Ernesto sighed a bit. Neil curled back up on the edge of the bed next to Ernesto. The lights in the lab clicked off.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~~~~hi</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ernesto woke up to a mighty contraction.</p>
<p>He felt his body shift and more fluid leave him.</p>
<p>He felt for Neil, but noticed him gone. The sunlight peaking in the lab let him see Neil, awkwardly curled up in a nearby chair.</p>
<p>It was a cute sight, and he lingered for a minute or two. And then another contraction hit.</p>
<p>Ernesto let out a yell.</p>
<p>He didn't like this at all.</p>
<p>Neil woke with a start.</p>
<p>“Are you alright!” Neil was at his side in second, holding his hands. “Do you need anything?” </p>
<p>Ernesto felt the contraction relax. He sat up a bit.</p>
<p>He sniffled. “I-I need- It's-”</p>
<p>“I'll be right back.” Neil kissed Ernesto's face, and then blasted out of the lab at top speed.</p>
<p>Ernesto felt his world getting overwhelming. He felt the wetness that had puddled over night and found himself hyper focusing on it. Why was he so pissed off at- Neil burst back through the lab door and was at Ernesto's side.</p>
<p>“Venomous and Boxman will be here any minute.” Neil said, he gripped onto Ernesto's hands.</p>
<p>“Neil we're going to be parents!” Ernesto exclaimed, his hands tightening on Neil's, and his eye filling with tears.</p>
<p>“We are.” Neil said gently, he leaned in and pressed his forehead into Ernesto's.</p>
<p>“I'm here, let's get this done!” Venomous burst into the lab, putting his coat off and pulling at his- was that scrubs?</p>
<p>“My baby is going to be a dad!” Boxman called, following in.</p>
<p>Venomous started to wash his hands in the sink. Once he was done he pulled his hair back and put on a mask, he started to pull on gloves as he approached Ernesto.</p>
<p>“How close do you think you are?” Venomous asked.</p>
<p>“I'm at 4.5 minutes, and it's not feeling nice.” Ernesto said. Venomous nodded and pulled the blanket off Ernesto and started to look him over.</p>
<p>“It should be within the hour at that rate.”</p>
<p>“Goo-”</p>
<p>Ernesto gasped as another contraction hit, he gripped into Neil's hands as tight as he could, and started to whine before the contraction left his body.</p>
<p>Venomous started to sweat as Ernesto came down from his pain spike.</p>
<p>“Are you okay?” Venomous asked.</p>
<p>“What do you think!” Ernesto yelped, anger starting to line his voice.</p>
<p>Venomous took a step back. “Well, I uh-” </p>
<p>“Alright, Ernesto, you can do this.” Boxman was at his other side and gently rubbing Ernesto arm.</p>
<p>“I want it over with!” Ernesto cried out, he adjusted and buried his face in Neil's chest.</p>
<p>“It'll be over soon.” Neil said, his hands starting to shake as he held Ernesto's hands.</p>
<p>Ernesto whimpered as he cried into Neil.</p>
<p>Venomous gulped, and put his hands up. “Alright, Ernesto, we need to get into a rhythm.” </p>
<p>“A-alright.” Ernesto mumbled. He went to sit back up but another contraction hit. Ernesto buried his face into Neil's chest, grabbing his arms and holding on as tight as he could manage.</p>
<p>“Ernesto, can you sit up before the next contraction hits.” Venomous asked.</p>
<p>Ernesto silently sat up, trying to hold in more cries.</p>
<p>“Okay, can you breath through your mouth- uh.” Venomous looked at Ernesto. Ernesto looked back at him, there was a tense few moments before Ernesto suddenly yelled out in pain again, his hand tearing into Neil's.</p>
<p>Venomous gulped again. “Okay, try and keep yourself from tensing up during the contractions, that will help.” Venomous said.</p>
<p>Ernesto nodded, he adjusted himself slightly.</p>
<p>“You are doing amazing, sweetheart.” Neil said softly to Ernesto.</p>
<p>“I'm not hurting you hands am I?” Ernesto asked, his voice quivering.</p>
<p>“Don't worry about me.” Neil said, giving Ernesto a gentle squeeze on his hands.</p>
<p>Ernesto was suddenly washed over by another contraction.</p>
<p>Ernesto started to yell out in pain, his vocal processor starting to crack and pop as he hit max pain. He calmed back down.</p>
<p>Venomous started to shake lightly as Ernesto relaxed a smidge from the pain. </p>
<p>“Ernesto, it'll be okay, this will be over soon.” Venomous stumbled out, trying to steady himself.</p>
<p>Ernesto nodded, unable to say anything.</p>
<p>There was quiet murmurs of praise to Ernesto until the next contraction hit, maxing out his vocal processor again.</p>
<p>“Ernesto, try running your fans on full with the next contraction.” Boxman said gently, rubbing Ernesto's arm again.</p>
<p>Ernesto nodded, Venomous was starting to shake more.</p>
<p>Suddenly, with the next contraction there was a droning buzzing noise as Ernesto's fans kicked on, his yell was much more controlled.</p>
<p>“That's great Ernesto, keep that up!” Venomous called, he shook himself a bit, the shake in his hands lightening slightly.</p>
<p>Venomous started to get himself into position with his tools.</p>
<p>“E-Ernesto, try and push with your next contraction.” Venomous said.</p>
<p>Ernesto nodded, Suddenly his contraction hit and his fans started droning, his vocal processor barely registering his cry this time.</p>
<p>Venomous started to shake again, his face starting to go pale as Ernesto started to show signs of breaching.</p>
<p>“E-E- I- p-p-p-” </p>
<p>Boxman took a deep breath, and left Ernesto's side. He stood next to Venomous and looked over the  situation. </p>
<p>“Ernie you are doing great, try pushing with your next contraction again.” Boxman said calmly, he started to roll up his sleeves. “It's going to go quickly now we just have to use that strength and get the little one out here.” </p>
<p>Ernesto made a muted noise and gripped into Neil's hands as another contraction hit, his fans droning out with his yell.</p>
<p>“They're a coming, keep yourself paced.” Boxman called, Venomous started to get his tools ready for after the baby arrived as Boxman pushed him him to the side.</p>
<p>Boxman patted Ernesto leg. “Alright, let's give it a few more good pushes. On my count.” Boxman adjusted his position. “3-2-1- Push!”</p>
<p>Ernesto maxed out his vocal processor as he pushed. </p>
<p>“You're doing great, let's try again!” Boxman said as things started moving along. “3-2-1-Push!” </p>
<p>Ernesto let out another cry, which was suddenly echoed as Ernesto's yell quieted.</p>
<p>“Congratulations!” Boxman cried out. </p>
<p>Suddenly Venomous went into action, making sure the baby was okay he started to attach clamps and get ready for the cut.</p>
<p>He looked up and at a very pale Neil. He held out a pair of scissors.</p>
<p>Neil took the scissors shakily, and scooted over closer, making the cut swiftly.</p>
<p>Once the claps where removed and the baby was slightly cleaned up, Boxman helped Venomous get them into a swaddle of blanket and passed over to Ernesto.</p>
<p>Ernesto's eye filled with tears, he looked at Neil. “They're beautiful.” Ernesto cried out.</p>
<p>“They're ours.” Neil said, he kissed Ernesto's cheek. Neil gently put a hand on their baby.</p>
<p>Ernesto leaned into Neil, and the two gently cuddled together with the baby.</p>
<p>“E-Ernesto there is just one more step here.” Venomous said, starting to situate himself back in front of Ernesto, gently prodding the last bit's that needed to come out until they broke free of Ernesto.</p>
<p>Ernesto started to shiver slightly, but kept at his cuddling of the baby.</p>
<p>“Have you two picked a name?” Boxman asked from where he was washing his hands.</p>
<p>Ernesto and Neil looked at each other, then at Venomous.</p>
<p>“What was the baby's gender again?” Neil asked.</p>
<p>“I forgot to check the gender-” Venomous wiped his forehead on his arm.</p>
<p>“That's okay.” Ernesto said, he looked at Neil. “I thought Teagan was a good name, boy or girl.” </p>
<p>“I love it.” Neil said. “Teagan Dazzle.” </p>
<p>“Boxman.” Ernesto coughed.</p>
<p>Neil smirked at Ernesto. “We never agreed on that one, did we.” </p>
<p>“You'll have plenty of time to argue that later.” Boxman affirmed, he walked over from the sink, fixing his shirt. “I'm going to go make sure your siblings are okay, you aren't quiet. And I'll keep them away as long as I can.” </p>
<p>“Thank you.” Ernesto said. Venomous was collecting his tools. Ernesto looked at him. “And thank you, Venomous.” </p>
<p>Venomous looked up at Ernesto. He gave Ernesto a small smile. “You're welcome.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading! If you made it this far I commend you!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>